


The State of Space

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Goddesses, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Outer Space, POV Female Character, References to Canon, References to Marvel, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess stands on the cliff's edge, gazing fondly at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Space

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#38): Darcy/Sif: Stars | avland Challenge #10: Drabble Time - Prompt: Start | mcufemslash General Prompts Table A - Prompt #11: Take Me

The goddess stands on the cliff's edge, gazing fondly at the stars.

 _Oh,_ the things Darcy did for Jane. 

"So, how's space?" Darcy asks awkwardly, remembering that Thor had laughed when she'd asked him. _She,_ unlike Jane's hunk of mancandy, actually _smiles._

"Space is...fine," Sif grins, looking back at her from the edge of the cliff, and Darcy climbs onto the hood of the car rather than trying to stand near her. That counted as accompanying her, right? _Well, it'd better._

"Have you been?" Sif asks, and Darcy startles. 

"Hmm?" 

"To space, to Asgard, have you been?"

"Oh, _no,_ I'm just an intern."

Sif chuckles.

"Perhaps you should, someday..." 


End file.
